A Mother's Joy
by zeusfluff
Summary: A series of drabbles starting with a few minutes after Beverly gives birth to Wesley and going on to a series of firsts, with a surprise twist at the end.
1. A Mother's Joy

**A Mother's Joy**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. Date Started: 4/4/14. Date Finished: 4/4/14. Summary: A series of drabbles starting with a few minutes after Beverly gives birth to Wesley and going on to a series of firsts, with a surprise twist at the end. Hope you will all enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't believe the breathtaking scene that was just beginning to unfold in front of her. A squirming bundle of blue fabric with only a tiny and red face peeking out of it was placed into Beverly's arms by a smiling nurse.

"Hi Wesley. I'm your mommy."

His tiny fingers had reached out and were grabbing tufts of her hospital gown. Her hair was still matted to her face, and there was still sweat covering her forehead. She was exhausted, but the little boy lying against her chest had been worth every ounce of strength she'd given during birth. Jack was sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was a tad bit unsure of himself, never really being around babies before. Beverly gave a soft giggle and leaned into the pillow, watching her son sleep against her chest.

"He's not going to break Jack. Here, do you want to hold him?"

Jack took Wes from his wife's arms. A lopsided smile adorned his face at first.

"He's so tiny."

Bev had gone through all this dozens of times with lots of new parents. Dozens of babies had been born under her watch, most, if all healthy.

"Mind his head Jack. There. See? He won't break. Besides, he may be tiny now, but he'll grow up to be big and strong like his daddy."

She leaned into the pillows further and watched her husband carry their son around the room. His lopsided smile grew into a confident one as he carried Wes around the room. It was the picture she had always imagined, and after nearly two days of labor and nearly 900 ice chips later, it was worth it. Here was her son, in the flesh. Bev had never seen Jack so happy, other than the night she'd first told him about their son. So much had happened in the first 30 minutes that Wes had been in the world, and she was looking forward to enjoying more of these little moments.

To Be Continued…


	2. First Roll-Over

**Chapter 2: First Roll-Over**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own Isabel. Date Started: 4/4/14. Date Finished: 4/18/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Beverly and Jack had watched their son grow, and at three months old, they were sure he was about to roll-over for the first time. He was presently lying on a blanket on the floor playing with a plastic ring and putting it in his mouth. Jack was clanking around the kitchen making breakfast when Bev called out to him.

"Jack! Come here!"

In his haste to see what was going on, he dropped the caste-iron pan on the kitchen floor, it landed with a loud clang. His heart racing, he was immediately beside his wife. Concern etched across his face, he took Bev's face in his hands for a moment.

"What is it honey?"

A smile pulled at the other Crusher's lips and he turned to see what his wife was looking at.

"I think he's going to really do it this time Jack. I think he's about to roll over."

Now Jack was smiling. As he crossed over to the couch, sure enough, Wesley rolled over onto his stomach. Bev let out a squeal of happiness and kissed Jack. Leaning down, she kissed Wes on the forehead.

"Mama is very proud of you Wes. You are so smart."

After a few minutes, Wesley began to fuss on his stomach.

"Ok, I know what you need, something to top you off before your nap."

Gingerly taking her baby in her arms, Beverly seated herself on the couch. It was amazing watching her son grow. Spending these mother and son moments were at best comforting and yet wondrous at the same time. There was nothing more intimate than watching him nurse at the moment. She traced his nose with her index finger as he continued to suckle. Jack smiled and kissed his wife's forehead and then his son's head.

"I'll leave the two of you to have some time together. I'll go make breakfast."

Bev laughed and shifted Wes in her arms a little to reposition him.

"Jack you don't have to go. Besides, he likes to hear your voice. He's getting stronger every day Jack. He's very smart too."

The house they'd moved into was one of the old one's on Mission Street that was retrofitted against earthquake activity. It had two floors, an upstairs with three bedrooms, and a bathroom. Downstairs was a living room, and through the swinging door was the kitchen. In the kitchen by the patio door was another set of stairs leading to the second floor. The kitchen had a long island bar you could sit at with a few chairs. By the time Jack was finished making breakfast, he came back and found that Bev was still feeding their son.

"Breakfast is served sweetheart. He's still eating?"

Bev nodded her head and watched Wes' mouth as he continued to eat his meal.

"I'll give him credit where credit's due Jack. He has a good appetite. He should be done in ten minutes. I never knew how comforting it is watching him eat. What did you make for breakfast?"

Jack's smile grew as Beverly straightened herself out and placed Wes up to her shoulder to burp him. She heard the air escape his stomach and gently put him back in the resting position on his back in her arms.

"Toast with butter and Eggs, and a steaming cup of lemon tea."

Rising from the couch, she carefully set Wes back into the basinet and turned to Jack and followed him into the kitchen. As she went to sit down at the table, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing the back of her neck. A smile crept to her lips.

"Jack, not in the kitchen. The kitchen is for eating, not for _that."_

Jack relented and withdrew his arms from his wife's waist and sat down across the table from her. He managed to play footsy with her all throughout breakfast. The sunlight from the window made her hair look radiant. He always did love her red hair, and it looked even more beautiful in the sunlight.

"You didn't seem too put off when I mentioned _that _last night."

Bev hid a mischievous smile behind her hot cup of lemon tea.

"When are you shipping out again Jack? Today's your last day of family leave."

Jack's face turned serious, and he grabbed for Bev's hands.

"Day after tomorrow. It's just a routine survey mission in the Gamma Quadrant. I'll be back in a month."

Beverly sighed and put down her fork.

"Wes should be sitting up by then. I'll record everything that happens and send it to you via subspace message."

Jack nodded his head and kissed Bev's knuckles across the table.

"I know, but it just won't be the same as being right here watching it with my own eyes."

She didn't want Jack to leave, but he had to work. She was set to go back to work soon. Wes would stay with his great-grandmother while Bev worked. She knew that Wes would only be little for a short time, and she wanted Jack to enjoy watching him grow too.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. A Restless Night

**Chapter 3: A Restless Night**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own an original character at the end of this fanfic. Date Started: 5/6/14. Date Finished: 5/10/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Bev woke with a start when she heard her son begin to cry. Quickly sliding a robe on over her body, she padded in the direction of the nursery. She'd left the door ajar so that she could hear him if he woke. Stepping into the room, she went towards the crib and reached in for Wesley.

"What's the matter honey? Are you hungry?"

The squirming and screaming baby in her arms flailed as she adjusted her nightgown. A red face was screaming their head off more and more now. Crusher sighed and guided him towards her breast. She hoped that he would eat something.

"Wes, you are becoming more and more like your father every day. You have his stubborn streak."

A smile graced her lips as Wes latched on and began to suckle. He continued to whine a little as he ate.

"What is it baby? I know you're hungry because you're eating."

Bev sat back in the rocking chair, and gently rocked back and forth watching her son nurse and continue to whimper. She stopped mid-rock when she heard one of the ancient doors of the house open and close loudly. Her guard instantly up, she threw a blanket over her and Wesley. Something told her to go and hide in the closet. But the Howard in her was telling her otherwise. Wes continued to whine as she slowly got up from the rocking chair.

"We Howard's face things head-on. We don't run from trouble or danger."

She managed to straighten herself out and adjusted Wesley in her arms. Carefully going to the door, she peered around it. There was a tall man, a Cardassian to be more specific. She'd managed to press a button on one of the comm panels and alert security. Grabbing a phaser from the closet, she pointed it at the Cardassians back.

"Don't move. Why are you in my house?"

The Cardassian froze for a split millisecond and then turned around, almost mocking her.

"I know who you are Doctor Beverly Crusher. Formerly Beverly Howard of Aberdeen, Scotland. Your husband is Jack Crusher, 1st officer aboard the U.S.S. Star Gazer. And that child in your arms is your son, Wesley."

Wesley began to scream, he was frightened. The Cardassian lunged at Beverly and tried to grab for the baby. Bev fought with the tall Cardassian, but he had the advantage. He was taller and stronger than she was.

"I'd die to protect my son. You touch so much as a hair on his head and I'll kill you right where you stand."

The Cardassian laughed and aimed the disruptor at her and swiped Wesley from her arms. Starfleet security came flooding into the house.

"Put the baby down and we won't fire."

But the tall Cardassian ran for the door, a screaming Wesley in his arms. Bev tried to keep her composure, but a _Cardassian _had her son!

"Please don't take him!"

At this point, she didn't care if she was barefoot and in her bath robe. She'd do anything to get Wes back. She ran as fast as she could after the Cardassian. The security team and Bev made it down to the rocky wharf. But by the time they got there, a large group of Cardassian's including the one holding her son had disappeared. She sank down onto the rocky shore of the bay and began to scream.

To Be Continued…

A/N: No worries, all will be explained in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	4. A Mother's Sorrow

**Chapter 4: A Mother's Sorrow**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Isabel. Date Started: 5/11/14. Date Finished: 6/30/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

She didn't know if time was going by or not. She'd been sitting in the rocking chair holding Wesley's baby blue blanket for a while. But she didn't know how long she'd been there. The tears had dried up some time ago, and her hand slipped down to her abdomen where her son had been just three months ago. She barely noticed when Jack came into the nursery.

"Bev honey, look at me. Everything's going to be alright. We'll get him back."

At first she pulled him into a tight hug and didn't let go.

"No you don't understand, the Cardassian just took him from my arms. He overpowered me. He was too big. He took Wes because they know he's smart."

Jack's eyes had fire in them. When he got angry, he got angry.

"I'm not letting some Cardassian's raise _my _son to help them develop weapons that would wipe out the entire Federation!"

Beverly pulled the robe she was wearing around her tighter as she saw Jack's CMO, Jean-Luc Picard. Jack turned to his captain for a moment.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. You are free to wait for us in the living room if you'd like sir."

Picard, sensing Jack's need for privacy excused himself.

"Of course number one. Don't worry, I remember where your living room is."

Shutting the door slightly, Jack moved over to Bev once again and saw the blood stains on her feet.

"What happened to your feet honey?"

Bev slowly made eye contact with Jack.

"I didn't even think about putting any shoes on. I ran down to the rocks on the dock and I cut my feet on them. I tried pleading with the Cardassian to give Wesley back. But by the time I got to him, he'd already transported back to his ship."

Jack pulled his wife into his embrace and rocked her for a few minutes. She was beside herself with grief. He had a hard time understanding her as all her words came out at once.

"I let him go! I let my baby go!"

Jack smoothed the hair from Bev's face and kissed her forehead.

"Now Bev, look at me sweetheart, we'll get him back. I've already been in contact with several people at headquarters and they are tracking the whereabouts of the Cardassian ship. Their ion signature is unmistakable. We'll find him honey. I promise."

A renewed sense of hope began to bloom inside Bev's chest and she rose from the rocking chair. Quickly moving from the baby's nursery, she made her way back towards their room to dress. Throwing on a uniform without bothering to shower, she ran a comb through her hair and called it good to go.  
"Let's go Jack. We're wasting time. We're going to get our son back."

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry this is so short, I'm running low on ideas. Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks. I'm doing the best I can. RL keeps getting in the way though.


	5. Found

**Chapter 5: Found**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Isabel. Date Started: 7/1/14. Date Finished: 8/27/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Wesley had been found. After almost two months of searching, they'd located him on the heavily guarded planet of Celtris III. The Cardassian military was ruthless. He'd been placed with a top ranking general in the Cardassian military. Bev's heart beat wildly in her chest as her and Jack rushed to Starfleet medical where he had just been transported to. Bev was shaking as her and Jack entered a private room where Wes had been taken to for examination. She could hear him crying, but a nurse and another doctor were blocking her view of her baby. Pushing through the throng of people, she saw her son lying on a bio-bed screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Mama's here Wes. Everything's going to be ok."

A doctor nodded his head and moved so that she could pick up her son. Bev held Wesley as if she'd never let him go again. Once she composed herself, she looked to the doctor who'd been scanning her son with the medical tricorder.

"How is he?"

The tall doctor with brown eyes and thick black hair looked at her uncomfortably for a moment.

"He was being taken care of by a human woman who was serving as a domestic servant in Gul Dukon's household. She'd given him all the milk she could. She said she nursed him in between her chores and other duties. She said she didn't want her breast milk to go to waste. Only having lost her own daughter during birth two months ago. She's resting in the next room. But I would advise leaving her be for now. Gul Dukon is a cruel man, and from her injuries, looks like he's given her a beating quite recently. Your son is doing surprisingly well, despite being held captive for two months. It'll take some time for him to adjust to being back with you again. Do you still intend to breastfeed him?"

Bev nodded her head and looked down at her son, he was beginning to whine, and she knew he'd want to eat soon.

"My question is, do you think he'll take any breast milk from me? He's been taken care of by someone else for the last two months. I'm his mother and he doesn't recognize me…"

She felt hurt that her own son didn't know who she was. It would take time. Jack placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it a moment.

"Don't worry honey, once he's back home and around some familiar things, he'll come around."

Bev began to weep, she was very happy to have her son back. Jack looked the doctor square in the eye.

"Can we take him home?"

The doctor shook his head at Jack.

"We still have one more test to perform on him. Just a simple blood test. We want to make absolutely sure that he's in perfect health."

Bev held onto Wesley as a nurse took a blood sample from the heel of his foot. He let out a scream and then a cry. His mother held him closer and rocked him.

"Hey, it's alright. All done now. See? Mama's got you now. She won't let anyone take you away again. Never, never."

Bev was fiercely protective of her son, more so now since the Cardassian's had kidnapped him. His cries grew louder as he grabbed at his mother's shirt. The wait for the blood test results seemed to be taking forever. Jack rubbed a finger along Wes' tiny knuckles. He grew angrier by the minute. Bev knew exactly what her son wanted, and she would give it to him, without hesitation. She motioned for her husband to get her a blanket from the nearby bio bed.

"Jack, can you hand me the blanket over there?"

Jack did as his wife asked and got the blanket for her and their son. Draping the blanket over herself, she peeked under it and guided him towards her breast so that he could get his meal. Wes fidgeted for a moment and then latched onto his mother and began suckling. His face scrunched up and he became angry. Bev tried once again to get her son to eat, but he grew angrier.

"Come on, you have to eat something. I know you're hungry. Please eat something."

Wesley continued to scream and cry, his face becoming redder by the minute. He wouldn't eat. Doctor Sanders, the doctor who'd been tending to Wesley when they first came in to Starfleet Medical approached both parents with a serious but confident look on his face.

"No anomalous readings came back on his blood work. I don't have anything else for the two of you. I'd try bottle feeding him until he gets used to being with you again. It will take some time. But once he's gained his confidence back, he'll have no problem getting his meal from you."

Bev nodded and scooped her screaming son into his arms. This would take a while. But at least he was safe. That was all that matter.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update. Been busy with work. I will try to update more frequently.


End file.
